


Late Night

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day, The Beatles
Genre: AU, Crossing Parallels, Drabble, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-03
Updated: 2006-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll wake them all up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the _[Crossing Parallels](http://archiveofourown.org/series/6825)_ universe by [butyoumight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight).

There was a sharp clang as a cymbal fell, followed but muffled hushes. Fingers pressed to lips in an attempt to hide their infectious giggles.

"Blood-" The Brit's curse was quickly cut off with a firm hand to his mouth.

"Shh..shhsh." Tré slurred, drink fogging his speech. "D- don't wake Billie up, he's a bitch when you wake him before noon."

Ringo smiled against Tré’s hand, his eyes lighting up, the modern drummer took that as a sign that he could release him.

"Sounds like John."

Tré pressed his forehead to the other drummer's. "Let’s not think about them now."


End file.
